1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to current limiting elements for preventing electrical overcurrent and more particularly to reuseable current limiting elements.
2. Prior Art
Although conventional fuses which use fusible materials are small, light and inexpensive, they are unsuitable for use in circuits in which there is an abrupt influx of current such as motor driving circuits or switching circuits or incandescent lamps, etc., due to the fact that the abritrary establishment of the thermal time constant of the fuse is difficult. Furthermore, once the fuse has blown, it cannot be reused. On the other hand, thermal time constant can be changed as desired in bimetallic or electromagnetic types of circuit breakes which are presently in common use. These are also superior in terms of responsiveness and reliability but these circuit breakers require a large amount of space and are also expensive.